


Half Past the Point of No Return

by Murasaki95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Snow - Freeform, F/M, Julian Albert - Freeform, Short Story, SnowBert, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki95/pseuds/Murasaki95
Summary: Inviting Julian for a drink was a very impulsive move for her. It was never in the list of what she plans on doing today or the next days, months, or years after. All she knew was that she didn’t want to be alone tonight just yet and she wanted to thank him for what he did for her.





	

Inviting Julian for a drink was a very impulsive move for her. It was never in the list of what she plans on doing today or the next days, months, or years after. All she knew was that she didn’t want to be alone tonight just yet and she wanted to thank him for what he did for her. 

She never thought that she would enjoy his company, that underneath all his unnecessary attitude, there exists a genuine, humorous, and dare she say, quite dorky man. They were exchanging remarks to each other with no obvious bites to them, just a playful banter between friends. She told him about the funny experiences they had while dealing with meta-humans. He told her about his sister, his love for her evident by the tone of his voice and the twinkle in his eyes. And in that moment a small amount of adoration for him bloomed inside of her. Something about seeing how much love he could give to a person tugged at her heart. But she decided to ignore it. It was too soon, or perhaps too late.

She was in no condition to be involved with someone. She was too broken. Too damaged. Too dangerous. And Julian doesn’t deserve to get hurt more after all the things he experienced. Friendship. That’s all she could offer.

But she can already see it. See the attraction between them. The subtle shifts of his body to lean closer to her. The way his eyes never left hers when they talk. The way he gently placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided them out of the place. For the first time after everything that happened because of Flashpoint, she felt comfortably warm in the presence of someone. And all she could think about is how much she missed that feeling. She knows that if she let this continue, both of them will get hurt. That unless they find a way to control her powers, Caitlin is like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and hurt the people around her. But he’s willing to take the risk, she could tell, otherwise he would’ve declined her offer or left her as soon as possible. He had so much faith in her, maybe it’s time she put as much faith in herself too. And by extension, on whatever it is that’s happening between them.

So she decided to forget her worries tonight. To just enjoy his company with no restrictions and boundaries. To let herself explore the possibilities with him. She’ll just leave the worrying for tomorrow. Just for tonight. With Julian.

**Author's Note:**

> First story I made for Snowbert. Just a short one inspired by P!nk's Glitter in the Air :) I wanted to make it longer and add more scenes but I feel like I don't have a tight grasp of Julian's character yet to give it justice. So until then, I'd probably just do short stories or drabbles about them (or Caitlin, in general)
> 
> I also posted this in my Tumblr account (along with a KillerFlash drabble), just in case you've read it there first.


End file.
